The Brotherhood of Gabranth
The Brotherhood of Gabranth is a religion built around compassion, love and forgiveness and is quite popular across the map because of these values. One of the most prominant dominations of The Brotherhood is "Willism," which follows almost all of the ideals put forward in the book but also believe that Will is the god who created the world. Will was worshipped by the natives who took care of Gabranth in his time of need and the tablets which were found on the island are responsible for this creationist theory within the Brotherhood of Gabranth. About Gabranth Gabranth was a man who lived in the land named Sinewyha sign - wee - ya nearly 2000 years ago. As a child his parents were slaughtered and so he sought comfort with a family of labelled criminals. He lived in the wilderness with the family who were in hiding for a crime which they did not commit. An assassination was carried out by Suteki Yu on a rich slave trader named Kai Nakarima, his motive for the murder was Money, The manner in which it was acted was violent and he evaded the Government by framing the family who raised Gabranth. Suteki was a dear friend of the family but the money corrupted him, when Gabranth was only 17 years of age the settlement where the family was resting was invaded and by orders of Kai Nakarima’s gang the family were captured and sent to be enslaved, however the family who Gabranth loved fought back whilst travelling by boat and gave their lives so Gabranth could escape, after diving over board he floated upon a barrel where after six days he was washed upon an island and nursed by some of the local inhabitants, ever a quick learner he embraced their language and even their culture and god, known to the tribals as Will. Gabranth quickly came to be a member of their tribe. But filled with hate for the fate of his family he vowed to purge the world of the three traits which he deemed to be most evil: Disloyalty, Avarice and Violence. 'With the guidance of Will, Gabranth believed that through love and compassion he could make the world pure once more. The Great Book & Table Many moons after arriving on the island a strange comet crashed into the sea and the inhabitants and Gabranth saw a mysterious light wash up on the distant shore. The people quickly sailed across the water to see what the strange glow was coming from and came upon a table with an almost celestial aura. Believing that it was a gift from god the inhabitants of the island took it back to their island and placed it in their temple. Not long after its arrival Gabranth was praying at the table when he suddenly started to have intense visions, and the locals hailed him as a prophet of god. The locals encouraged him to write down his visions whilst he sat at the table so they could all hear the message from god. Gabranth wrote numerous copies of the book, translating the book into foreign languages right up until the day that he died, in the hope that the whole world could benefit from what he had to say. The original book is now kept in the great temple to this day and is in amazing condition, because the book was placed in the tomb in which he was buried, it provided a perfect balance to keep the book from deteriorating over time, the cover of the book was a large leaf and the pages coated with a special oil to stop the book from fading. When the Great explorer Martin Karne arrived on the island he spoke in his native tongue with the tribesmen because Gabranth had taught them the language of his home which was then passed down for generations through the tribes. While reading the book Martin Karne also envisioned the idea of a world based upon these laws and when he left the island he made it his duty to try and encourage people to join and make the world a better place. To this day the book survives and so do its teachings. The world Gabranth saw can still be made, it only needs a helping hand. The Goal of the Brotherhood The aim of the Brotherhood of Gabranth is not to dismiss other religions, as long as they are based on peace and compassion, to bring people together and unite them but also allowing them to keep their individuality, because it is our uniqueness which makes us able to prosper and make the world such a happy place. The Temple of Gabranth is a place of sanctity where the brothers take in the injured, old and homeless and treat them as if they were one of their own as the brothers see equality in everyone and never judge someone by what they see. All the brothers here hope that you will contemplate joining the temple, and even if you do not we wish you, happiness, joy and that you live a life free of violence, for violence is not the answer and should only be used to prevent harm, but should never be used to inflict pain. The Three Laws *Never bring harm upon the brotherhood, whether it be direct or indirect. *Violence should rarely be the answer; the only time it is permitted is to keep others from harm. Killing is the greatest of sins and is to never be condoned. *Greed is an ugly beast which can bend all logic within a sane man’s mind and create a monster of destruction. Never over indulge in materialistic goods or you shall stray of the path to enlightenment, and that road is a one which cannot be retraced. Follow these steps and happiness will follow. It is however important to remember that pleasure is an important part of a happy life and so the brotherhood very rarely condemns behaviour just because of its pleasures. This can be seen in an advertisement put out by the brotherhood. . . . . . . . Ranks The brotherhood is based on a ranking system, though this does not mean that we are not equal. The ranks are listed below. 'Novice A brother or sister in training learns of the Fundamental beliefs within the brother hood, this title is not used for long. 'Squire' A novice who has shown his/her dedication to the cloth and has a deeper understanding of the vision which Gabranth shared with the natives. 'Cleric' A high ranked Cleric who performs conversions and initiates novices into the brotherhood. 'Priest' Priests hold the grand ceremonies and read from the great book which was found within Gabranth’s tomb by the great explorer Martin Karne. The priests are the ones who ensure that all the laws are kept and to ensure any acts of betrayal to the laws are met with suitable punishments. Category:Religions